New Siblings
by CFC.WatelooRoadtillIdie
Summary: Reginald goes to the Kelly's house with a girl, sophie and makes Rose look after her. Sam is not happy and doesn't want anything to do with her. At shool Amy and Siobhan bully Sophie. Lauren tells Sam to sort it out.  Will Sam listen to Lauren's advise?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW SIBLINGS**

A Waterloo Road Story

CHAPTER 1

A ruby red Peugeot 207 parked outside the Kelly household. A tall man of medium build stepped out of the car. He had jet black hair and goatee. His name was Reginald Kelly. He stared at the house in font of him, and pulled out a small piece of white crinkled paper. This said '4 Cannon Street, Rochdale'.

"This is the place" he said mysteriously. A second figure emerged out of the red Peugeot. This time it was a girl. A girl with long, beautiful, golden, wavy hair. A girl by the age of eleven. Her name was Sophie Kelly.

"Let me go first" Reginald said to Sophie. "And stay outside till I cue you to come in". With that Reginald knocked on the door.

Inside the house Rose was feeding Prince his breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

"Sam, could you get the door please" Rose shouted up stairs. The knocking continued. Sam pounded down the stairs and opened the door. She was not please with what was in front of her.

"What do you want?" snarled Sam.

"I would like to speak to your mother please Sam" replied Reginald politely.

"Well I don't think she wants to speak to you" Sam argued back.

"Sambuca, I am your father and you will do as I say" Sam could hear his voice getting sturner and sturner.

"OK, but don't expect her to talk to you" sais Sam. "MUM! It's for you. Reginald gave the sign.

Reginald strolled into the Kelly's living room, and sat on the couch. Denzil was laid out on the opposite couch watching the Television, and them Sophie walked in. In the space of three seconds Denzil had moved his legs so he was sat in a upright position. Denzil stared deeply into Sophie's eyes. It was like he was in his own world. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful girl.

Rose entered the room, took one look at who was sitting on the couch, then froze.

The room filled with silence and awkwardness. Denzil had a confused look forming across his face. Rose was still frozen. Denzil slowly aproched Rose and comforted her. Still holding Pince in her arms Rose ordered Denzil,  
"Go up stairs please". Without giving a second of a thought Denzil sprinted out of the living room and up to his bedroom room.

Then Rose noticed Sophie.

"What are you doing here and who is that girl?" questioned Rose.

"The girl is YOUR daughter Sophie, remember and I'm here to ask you to take he into care because I just can't do it any more" replied Reginald. Before the debate continued Rose asked Sophie,

"Sophie, please can you take Prince up stairs to Sam's room". So Sophie took Pince out of Rose's ams and carfully walked up the stairs. Waiting until Sophie was out of sight, Rose shut the door.

"What the hell are you doing we had a deal!" shouted Rose.

"I know we had a deal but I can't look after Sophie for any longer because if you must know I have been on the run from the police since Sophie was seven" replied Reginald.

Sophie had just gone up to the top of the stairs when she saw three rooms the first on said 'Bathroom', the second one said 'Rose' and the third one said 'Earl'. That got Sophie very confused until she saw the stairs leading further up to the next floor. So up she went. On the next floor she could see another three rooms that had the name plates on just the same, ut this time the first one said 'Denzil' , the second one said 'Sambuca' and the third one said 'Marley'. Well this got Sophie extremely confused, so she decided that the best idea was to go back down stairs and ask if she meant Sambuca. Off Sophie went, still with Prince in her arms, and was just in time to hear the argument unfold downstairs.

"And why should I Take Sophie in after all you've done to me?" asked Rose, getting more and more in a rage.

"Because the police are outside you house right now waiting for me to come outside, this is my last chance to give Sophie a proper life like she deserves. I promised the police that I would find her a home, and if I don't they are going to take her in to foster care. I can't let them do that to our little girl." Reginald started tearing up. His voice got all deep and sensitive. It was a miricle he was thinking about someone other than him for a change.

"OK" Rose replied "but only because she's my little girl, and you must send money to her so I can pay for all the things she needs, just like you do for Sam" Rose demanded.

"Fine, deal, just let me say bye to my little girl first"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sophie froze, her whole life had flashed before her eyes. Her lofe had just gotten more complicated and started making sence at the same time, that's why they were moving all the time. It wasn't because her dad got a new job, it was because he was on the run fom the police. Questions filled Sophie's head, but the one that stuck out most was 'Why did he lie to me?'. After thinking this whole situation through another question entered Sophie's mind. This was 'Why did he say that her mum died in a work fire?', this wasn't physically posible as she (her mum) was in the living room right now. 3 seconds after Sophie clearing her mind Prince let out a big, loud, ear piercing scream. The photographs on the walls shoke rapidly. Before Sophie had time to make an exit upstairs Reginald and Rose emurged from the living room. They both staired at Sophie. Sophie staired back.

Reginald was the first to say anything "Sophie, did you just hear that little convisation?" asked Reginald hoping that she didn't. Sophie thourght threw what she was going to say and then she worked up the courage to say "W-w-well I heard a b-b-b-b-bit of an agument, i-i-if thats what you mean". Scilence filled the air. Prince stopped screaming. The Sam and Denzil stopped making a noise upstairs, it was as if they we're listening in to the convisation. "Well then, I better tell you streight" Reginald finially said "This" he pointed at Rose "Is your mum, she didn't die when working at work, she's been here the whole time looking after her 5 children and sending money to look after you. I had two kids with your mum, you and another daughter called Sambuca. When me and your mum split up we decided that it was only fair that I looked after one of our children and she looked after another, so I took you with me. I still sent money to look after Sambuca though. I have been looking after you for 11 years now, but I have to go away somewhere for a while so that's why we came here. We came to ask your mum if she'll look after you while I'm away" Sophie butted in, finiall finding her own voice "Yeah, while you go to jail, I heard that pat of the convisation. Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood, I thourgh I relationship was more that a bunch of lies. The moving house, it was all because of lies". Reginald stayed sighlent.

Once again there was a knock at the door, this time it was two policemen. "Come on then Regie" said the policeman on the right of the two. Reginald stepped outside the house, then frooze. "One minute, please" Reginald replied to the policemen "Just let me say bye to my little girl". Reginald walked back in to the Kelly household, and bent down (so he was Sophie's hieight). "You can come visit me whenever you want, i'll be there. And don't you worry i'll never forget you, i'll never forget your fist day at school or the day you first rode you bike. They will always be in here" Reginald pointed to his heart. "Goodbye my special little angel". Nothing would come out of Sophie's mouth as she tried to say 'I love you'. All she could do was watch silently as her dad got cuffed and pushed into the police car. Then they drove off into the distance. Sophie burst into tears.


End file.
